1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for manufacturing grinding tools. More particularly, the present invention relates to a manufacturing method for resinoid-bonded grinding tools in which a metal-coated abrasive grain is bonded on the surface of a base member with a thermosetting resin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method is known for the manufacture of resinoid-bonded grinding tools in which an abrasive grain is first mixed with a powdered thermosetting resin. The mixture is press-formed on a surface of a base member into a desired shape and is then set by heating. However, in this method, because an oxide film is created upon the base member during heating and because gas adheres to the surfaces of the abrasive grain and the base member during heating, the coupling or bonding of the thermosetting resin to the base member as well as to the abrasive grain is imperfect. Consequently, the mechanical strength of the grinding tool is weakened and adversely effected, particularly throughout the whole of its assembly.